Genesis of Bonds: Halloween fun
by Writing Ninja
Summary: a 'Oneshot' based on my Genesis of Bonds story. *Still underconstruction, but feel free to check it out and tell me where I made some errors before I completely finish it.*


Hello Everyone, Writing Ninja here and welcome to my one-shot Halloween special of Genesis of Bonds. Since this particular holiday was just around the corner I figured why the hell not, and decided to make a one shot for it. And just for future reference this does not change the main story in anyway but it will give you a little more incite to some things; just a little story for this holiday is all. Think of this as a 'filler episode' that you have the option to watch. So without further delay, here's the disclaimer to get us started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Kingdom Hearts or any other thing I forgot to address. They all belong to their rightful owners. The only one I own would be Marcus. (For those of you who didn't know he's my own OC in Genesis of Bonds)

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish I was Misato, but it's true actually."

"But…you can't be serious Marcus."

"…"

"So you never celebrated Halloween before?"

Marcus began to blush slightly. "Not as much as I probably should of."

Currently Marcus and Misato were in the kitchen/cafeteria sitting at the table (one of the only ones Marcus had in this room) making small talk to help pass the time as Shinji, Asuka, & Rei were busy in the training room working on some basic sword training. Their small talk included things like what they thought was fun, for Marcus it was going out to hang out with his friends/teammates whenever he or they had the free time back then, for Misato it was going out to drinking with friends and on the occasion drinking some poor sap under the table. She even went on to mention an amazing Halloween party she & Ritsuko went to while in her collage days, which ultimately led her to asking 'the' question that led to their current conversation.

"So then, did you ever experience it as a kid at least?"

"…Only once, it wasn't much considering the circumstances…but it was fun at least."

"Sir Marcus I hate to interrupt your conversation, but Asuka, Rei, and Shinji have finished their training for now."

"Thank you Nini, where are those three now?"

"We're right here." Asuka answered as the three entered the room and sat down in some open seats.

"Well now that the whole gangs here, let's get started on lunch talk!" Marcus said. Soon the room was filled with talk about what to eat for lunch. While this was going on Nini was thinking about what Marcus & Misato were previously talking about, she couldn't help but overhear Marcus saying he never got to experience Halloween…except for that one time, but even so everyone deserves to enjoy the fun of Halloween. Not just one time, or something that was hardly worth remembering. She knew she had to do something, so for the time being while everyone was keeping busy doing one thing or another she'd take the time to come up with something nice for them.

"Sushi!"

"No, burgers!"

"What about chicken with meat dumplings?"

"We had that last night."

"Ramen noodles anyone?"

"NO!"

"Worth a shot."

"Where's the beer?"

"It's in the other fridge Misato."

"Oh thanks."

Just as soon as the group finishes deciding what to have for lunch.

"How about that Okonomiyaki we picked up to go?"

"…Maybe later tonight."

Later that night while everyone was sleeping away in their own personal rooms, Nini considered this the best time to spring her plan into action. Some time back before Marcus & Nini arrived at Tokyo-3, Nini was able to collect some new information to update their maps of the 'Lanes in-betweens' many worlds. While going over the new map data Nini found some interesting worlds, one in particular seemed to be related to a certain holiday in some way she couldn't tell yet.

"_I guess now is a good time to see how this place is like._" Nini thought to herself as she programmed the navigational system to this world. Hopefully her friends will be surprised she thought.

When morning (or some equivalence to morning on board a Gummi Ship flying thru the sub-space known as the lanes in-between) came, there seemed to be only one person who woke up. Shinji had just stepped out of his quarters, and started walking over to the kitchen. Since it was his turn to make breakfast this time he figured he might as well get started. When he made it to the kitchen he noticed that Rei was also up, she was just sitting at the table reading a book.

"Uh, good morning Rei."

"Good morning pilot Ikari."

"I didn't expect you to be up at this time."

"I do not understand. I always awaken at this time."

"Really?"

Rei nodded her head and went back to reading.

"Oh, well ok then." Shinji said as he went to the fridge to look for some of the necessary ingredients. Shinji had decided on cooking some eggs with toast for everyone. It didn't take long for everyone to catch a whiff of the delicious smell, soon Asuka walked into the room in her usual sleeping attire. (A top with short shorts). She yawned as she entered the room, still slightly sleepy from just waking up.

"Good morning Asuka." Shinji said greeting the red headed German girl.

"Yeah, Yeah good whatever. Move over wonder girl." Asuka grumbled as she sat at the table and rested her head on the table. Without saying anything Rei moved her seat over as 'asked'.

"Asuka, why would Rei need to move over when you're not even sitting that close to her?" Shinji asked out of curiosity.

"Uuhh because, when Misato gets here she's gonna want to sit in that spot while drinking her beer…again."

"Oh…right. I still don't get why she would need to sit in that exact spot thou."

"Don't know, don't really care right now." Asuka answered without lifting up her head from her position.

Eventually Marcus came stumbling into the room still partly asleep yet more then awake enough to be aware of what was going on around him. Marcus was wearing a white T-shirt with his plain black boxers on. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"What, their clean."

Everyone continued to stare.

"Fine, I'll go put some shorts on or something."

And then the Violet haired woman they were talking about not too long ago stumbled into the room with the grace anyone would show after a major hangover.

"Morning Misato."

"Mmh mm muuh mmmph." Misato mumbled out, once again making no sense upon just waking up…at least until she shakes off all the 'sand out of her eyes'. Upon greeting Shinji, she walked over to the fridge containing her beer and proceeded to pop the lid, chug it down and moved over to the seat where Rei was previously sitting in.

"Aaah, that's the stuff. Best way to start the day." Misato sighed with great joy.

"Isn't Sake suppose to be the alcohol-based choice when it comes to mornings?" Marcus asked as he walked into the room now wearing his usual loose pants over his boxers.

"Finally decent I see." Asuka wisecracked.

"Yeah, yeah very funny Asuka." Marcus said as he too sat at the table.

"Ahh man, don't tell me I didn't get to see Marcus in his underwear again." Misato said fake pouting.

"I honestly don't know why you'd want to see that, it does seem all that special to me." Asuka said.

"Oh it's just one of those things you just don't understand Asuka." Misato said with a mischievous smile on her face as she turned her gaze to Marcus.

"Misato I'm not some 'eye candy' you can just stare at whenever you feel like it."

"Oh lighten up Marcus, I'm just teasing you…although if you're offering to be my personal-"

"MISATO!"

The only response Marcus got was of Misato laughing at her joke.

"Your attention please." Over the ship's intercom Nini's voice could be heard.

"After breakfast everyone please report to the main flight deck I have some new for everyone. That is all." Nini finished saying as the intercom went silent.

"Huh, I wonder what that's all about."

Meanwhile in an unknown location far away from our heroes:

"Say Doc." The black cloaked man said getting his employers' attention.

"_Yes?_"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you were left out or just about to be left out of something, but couldn't figure out what it could be?"

"_Nonsense, I'm always in with the in crowd. Always brushing elbows with stars, going to the fanciest of parties, and some of the best rave parties you've ever even dreamed of. So then there's no way I could be left out of anything._"

"You feel it right now too don't you."

"…"

"I thought as much."

Back with our heroes, they had finished eating and just made it to the main flight deck where they waited for what Nini had to say.

"So what's this all about Nini?" Misato asked.

"Everyone, I have a surprise you." Nini said once again talking to them from one of the nearby monitors.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Asuka asked.

"I guess you could call it a…some vacation time."

"Really?"

"So where are we going then?" Marcus asked now curious.

"Ooh, you should be able to see it right about now." Nini said pointing to the window shields. There they could see the oddest looking world they ever seen. (Well…most of them)

"I-is that…" Asuka started saying.

"A giant pumpkin?" Misato asked finishing Asuka's question.

"I uh think it's actually a Jack-o-lantern." Marcus said as this world turned enough to see the carved in face.

"What kind of world is this?" Shinji asked Nini.

"This world is a special one, I was lucky enough to find the data on its location."

"How special exactly?" Misato asked this time.

"This world is connected to other worlds that are related to it."

"How is this world related to other worlds?" Rei asked.

"Wait…Nini what's the name of this world?" Marcus asked as he started putting two and two together.

Nini just smiled before saying "I was wondering when you'd ask. This world is called: Halloween Town."


End file.
